ABC's of Love
by Nara-hime
Summary: Zoro and Sanji's love from A to Z. Yaoi, maleXmale, whatever you want to call it, you've been warned. Rating may go up in later chapters


**AN:**Yes, I know, its me. You're probably sick of me and my inability to finish stories by now.. -sighs- but I just have to say that I've been obsessed with One Piece, and more importantly the pairing of Sanji and Zoro, ever since I first saw it, and since I found a new interest in the show and manga, I have to write this -.- so, here's some random drabble of my attempt at ZxS fluff. Its a random assortment of ficlets that follow a time pattern, but are themed on each letter of the ABC's, starting with A... enjoy!

**A is for Appetite**

"Sanjiiii!" that oh so familiar voice rang out throughout the confines of the kitchen, and the blonde cook turned to smile around the cigarette hanging from his lips. It was pure skill how he never got ash into the food he was preparing. "When's dinner gonna be ready? I'm staaaaaarving!" Luffy whined, draping himself off the back of a chair in the Thousand Sunny's galley. Franky really had done a good job with that, as well as the rest of the ship.

"Dinner'll be ready in a bit," Sanji said, turning back to his absently chopping hands and making sure he hadn't lost any fingers to the rapidly moving knife. For a few seconds he drowned out Luffy's whining and pouting behind him as he methodically chopped up the now boneless fish before pulling another one onto the plate, commencing with mincing that one as well. But, it was almost that time again…

Yeah, in three, two, one…

A loud smacking echoed throughout the kitchen as Sanji whacked the side of Luffy's hand away from the chopped fish with the flat side of his chopping knife. The hand withdrew, shrinking the extended arm as Luffy rubbed at the reddening flesh and sniffled, looking up at Sanji with wide eyes.

The chef rolled his eyes and grabbed a few rolls he had been cooling and threw them back at the captain, and so went the rest of the meal preparation.

It had been like this every day since they left Merman Island. Franky would tinker, Nami would bask, Robin would read, Zoro would train, Usopp and Chopper would entertain themselves fishing or talking, Sanji would cook, and Luffy would go and pester whoever made themselves a target. And, since they were getting into waters with more and more exotic fish, Sanji found himself tormented the most as he experimented with the fish they found, allowing Luffy to wolf down dish after dish that he made up off the top of his head, and serving the rest of the crew what he already knew was edible and would agree with their stomachs. It was a cook's job to know those things, after all. Luffy could eat just about anything as long as it had anything to do with meat, Nami loved decadent things that he would only serve the richest patrons, Robin loved foods that imitated the South Blue tastes, Franky loved anything smothered in grease, Usopp loved fish above anything else, Zoro enjoyed spicy things, and Chopper didn't eat meat, just tofu and vegetables.

After a while, Sanji poked his head out of the galley, holding both of Luffy's stretched hands in his own as his foot made an imprint into his face to keep him away from the finished dinner.

"Oi! Dinner's ready! Come and get it before I let Luffy have it!"

All of a sudden there was a clutter of activity from all ends of the ship. Usopp and Chopper were the first to jump at the food and were followed more calmly by Robin, a book held securely in her hand. Nami came next, adjusting her shirt over the bathing suit she had been tanning in, and was followed closely by Franky, whom Sanji had long since given up on keeping clean in his kitchen. Finally, the clinks of weights stopped and Zoro wandered over, wiping his sweaty face off on a towel draped around his shoulders.

Sanji let go of Luffy to stick his hands in his pockets and raise his foot up, leaning against one side of the door as he raised his leg parallel to the floor and slammed it against the other side, earning a couple of glances from the now crowded table before they turned back to the food. Zoro glanced from Sanji's foot to his face, expression as indifferent as it had been before.

"What?" he asked, voice monotone, but with a slight edge to it that he reserved especially for the blonde.

"I'm not letting a pig into my kitchen, kuso-marimo," Sanji said around the cigarette, narrowing his eyes at the swordsman. "Take a shower and then we'll see."

"I'm hungry," Zoro said, playing the card he knew Sanji couldn't go against. After all, even he knew that Sanji had a thing with feeding hungry people no matter what. "Haven't eaten since breakfast."

"That's your own damn fault," the cook said, gritting his teeth and biting the end of the cigarette in his mouth. God, some things about Zoro just infuriated him, he should just let that idiot starve. And yet, Sanji couldn't. He just couldn't force someone who said they were hungry to not eat because of their appearance, eighty days on a deserted, barren island had cleared him of that option. Goddamn island and goddamn Zeff. "In. Eat. Shower," he finally gritted out, reluctantly lowering his leg and allowing Zoro passage in. The swordsman merely rolled his eyes in reply to Sanji's infuriated tone. God how that guy could get under his skin.

"Sanjiiiii!" Luffy's voice called out over everyone else's. Sanji turned to see the boy with food chipmunked into his cheeks, and he couldn't help a grin from spreading across his face. "S'good!" the slurred words from between chews and swallows warmed Sanji just as much as the agreeing grunts, laughs, and compliments did. The only one who refused to comment on his food, of course, was the idiot moss head, but he knew better than to try and goad a response from Zoro.

Suddenly, he lost all of his appetite for the small portion of dinner he had made for himself, and with the assurance to his mind that he would eat later (a stupid thing really) he walked out the door and onto the lawn of the ship's deck. Ingenious thing, really, a ship with a lawn.

He continued walking, jumping down to the lower deck without second thought, and found himself at the prow of the ship, his hand tracing the wood of the railing lightly as he looked out into the water of the sea. He had always been on the sea, well, for as long as he could remember anyway, and it was more home to him than any ship, island, or other thing could be. As long as he had been on the sea, he had been fine… but then Luffy came and turned his world upside down.

He had made him find a family for his home, and even though their last house had burnt down, their family was as tight as ever, and still gaining relatives. Nakama wasn't a word thrown around lightly, it was a word that pierced darkness and hit Sanji's heart. Every last one of them, even that shitty swordsman, were more dear to him than anything had ever been, they were even more important the finding the All Blue at this point. As long as they were together and as safe as wanted pirates could be, Sanji could go about his whole life without finding that legendary sea. He was finally happy…

And yet… there was something that wanted more.

There was the little part inside of him that wanted Zoro to stop looking at him with distaste in his eyes, there was a part of him that wanted the swordsman to be able to smile and laugh with him. He wanted the idiot to trust him, to finally accept him into the family. He had accepted everyone from Nami to Franky as they came, and yet he was the one he never fully let into the family. It was like an overprotective father shielding his children from the influence of a wannabe druggie or something, and it was driving Sanji up the wall. As long as that final obstruction was still there, as long as Zoro still hated him, he couldn't settle in as comfortably as everyone else, and he was getting sick of it. Sure, the seat had been fun, he had loved hating Zoro since it got them to continuously fight and hone their skills, but Sanji was growing tired of it, seeing as there were less and less moments where they fought physically and more when one of them just stormed off and avoided the other for days on end. Ever since the Davy Back Challenge, the physical fights had all but stopped, leaving Sanji thoroughly annoyed and without a way to relieve the tension and need to beat something to a bloody pulp.

It was starting to show too, this tension and annoyance that Sanji had. He had been doting on Nami and Robin less and less, and devoted most of his time into trying to goad Zoro into fighting with him. He knew he looked desperate for something, but he didn't care. As long as he got to land just one kick on the swordsman's hide, he could act like a little kid all he wanted. He _needed_ to beat the crap out of him.

The sound of footsteps behind him caused Sanji to jerk his head up and around, narrowing his eyes at the familiar sight of the green haramaki covering a white shirt. What wasn't so familiar, however, was the plate of food held in the swordsman's hands.

"You didn't eat," a man of few words, that Zoro, and for some reason that just made Sanji even more annoyed. "I managed to save this from Luffy, so eat."

Sanji found himself automatically taking the plate, still staring with narrowed eyes at Zoro. The swordsman definitely had something underhanded planned, there was no other reason he would have actually shown _kindness_ to Sanji. Maybe Nami had threatened him? Yeah, that was most likely.

"You Nami-san's lapdog again, Marimo?" Sanji asked, allowing himself to sit down, leaning against the railing as he rested the plate of food on his crossed legs and dug in the fish with the chopsticks Zoro also thought of brining.

"What?" Zoro blinked, obviously confused for a second at Sanji's question. "Oh. No, I just noticed you had snuck out of the kitchen without eating. What? I can be nice."

"Not to me," Sanji said, a bitter laugh escaping his lips. He lifted his face from the food to grant Zoro a lazy smirk and a curled eyebrow quirked upward. "Never to me, idiot, its physically impossible. So, what did Nami-san threaten this time? Taking away the swords she paid for? Oh… wait… you broke one again, don't you owe her more money for that?"

Zoro just met and held Sanji's eyes, giving him a look that sent a chill of something down the cook's back. Zoro's eyes were dark with emotions, one of which was frustration that was bleeding to the slight lines on his forehead as his face shifted into a frown. Suddenly, Sanji found himself lost in Zoro's eyes, reading the expressions of frustration, annoyance, exasperation, and the faintest hint of fondness.

"Oh," he said, voice strangely quiet and almost alien in his own mouth. "She didn't force you."

He suddenly felt foolish. Foolish for leaving the kitchen, foolish for his previous rant, foolish for trying to fight with Zoro, and foolish for doubting the swordsman's simply honest words. He had also lost his appetite again, and found it increasingly difficult to swallow.

As such, he placed the chopsticks down on the plate and let his eyes fall to the food, the familiar sight of the fish smothered in the sauce he loved causing something to pull at his gut. He had never actually contemplated his cooking, he merely arranged it like he always did, making it look like art but never putting any heart into it. As good as it tasted, and as good as it also seemingly looked, Sanji knew it wasn't his best, and he wondered why it wasn't.

"No," Zoro finally said, responding to Sanji's statement with a resigned sigh as he turned, leaning against the railing next to the cook, causing their shoulders to rub together slightly, sending another chill through the cook's body. "She didn't."

Sanji stared down at his food again, before sighing and placing it on the deck, pushing it to slide it away so he could stretch out his legs, coaxing blood flow back into them as he did so. He could feel Zoro's eyes on him, but dismissed the feeling.

"Why care about me eating then?" Sanji asked, noticing that this was probably their longest conversation without one of them storming off or a kick or punch thrown. Whoo, new record of one minute.

"You always eat," Zoro said, tilting his head back to look up at the night sky. Sanji turned his head to study the swordsman's face with a raised eyebrow, curious as to where the other teen was going. "Its part of who you are. If there's any prepared food left over from dinner, you eat it no matter who's bitten off of it or what shape its in. For you not to eat perfectly fine food… well, its just not you."

Sanji didn't know whether to be flattered that Zoro had observed his eating habits, or to be slightly creeped out by how much the swordsman noticed… how much more he noticed than others closer to him.

"How would you know what I do?" Sanji found his mouth responding, and decided to allow it free reign. "Its not like you care or anything. I'm just not hungry. Lost my appetite with all the fumes coming off of you, shitty swordsman."

"Liar," Zoro said calmly, lowering his head to meet Sanji's eyes. Suddenly, the blonde was aware of how close they were together, how he had leaned in when he was saying that last bit, and how Zoro refused to move away. He also picked up a spark of curiosity in his eyes as he observed Sanji, and despite himself, the cook felt his cheeks flush slightly at their proximity, but he just couldn't move away.

"It's the damn truth," Sanji muttered, not moving backwards or forwards, but looking for an answer to the question racing through his mind, and he found it. A smirk pulled at his lips as he allowed himself to drift forward slightly until their noses were practically touching. "You made me loose my taste for food," it seemed way too cliché to say the thing that followed those words, and if it had slipped past his lips Sanji didn't know what he would do.

"What's on your mind then?" Zoro asked, his own voice a mutter as he smirked back at Sanji, leaning forward so they could almost feel each other's lips. It was a game of chance, a game of wills, a game of chicken that Sanji desperately wanted to win.

"Hmm, I'm thinking a little bit of sautéed fox," he chuckled, his voice a near whisper. Coherent thought be damned, his life be damned, his honor be damned, because when Zoro's mouth pulled into a confused frown and his brows furrowed, Sanji couldn't help but laugh and close the distance, placing his lips on Zoro's for a chaste kiss.

He expected to be punched, ridiculed, and probably thrown into the sea by the swordsman, hell, he thought he deserved it, but Zoro brought back his appetite in one simple move, he kissed back.


End file.
